Trespassing
by Dbztron2
Summary: Set after Ken joins and gains the trust of the other Digidestined. Ken has a big secret, he is actually a she. Her parents made her cross dress after her brother died because of something Ken's grandparents had made them believe. But what happeneds when Ken's new friends find out she's a girl? Will the Digidestined still trust her? Possiable future shippings. FemKen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, so this is my first Digimon fanfic. I hope you enjoy, it was named after Adam Lamberts song Tresspassing.**

* * *

It started when I was much smaller, shortly before my brother died I think. My parents were, and still are, so paranoid about every little thing, especially if the 'little thing' involved my grandparents or my brother, or even myself.

Whenever talk of my grandparents came around, even in my earliest memories, my parents would become almost panicked if even the slightest thing was out of place and try to fix it as soon as possible. Almost as if they thought my grandparents, whom I had never met before, would just pop out of the floor then and there and make a comment about whatever it was or disgrace them in front of the entire world.

Sometimes though the topic of my grandparents would come up and my parents would focus on what was, in their minds, perfect. Like my older brother. He was smart and strong and fast and funny. And he was a _boy_. That last fact always annoyed me because my parents always paid more attention to my brother than me and people thought that they focused on him because he was so smart when the real reason they paid him more attention was because he was a boy and I was not.

And it was all because of my grandparents who had gotten it into my parents heads that it was disgraceful not to have at least one son, that boys were better than girls when it came to what gender of children to have.

My parents hardly even looked at me when I was younger. Back when I use to wear dresses and play with dolls just like all the other little girls. To my parents it was always Sam, Sam, _Sam_... Always about my brother. Always about pleasing my grandparents.  
At one point I remember getting so mad about the lack of attention that I had wished Sam would disappear. I didn't mean it though, I really didn't. I was just young and upset.  
So about a week before that horrible wish was granted I started wearing pants and tee-shirt and cut my hair so it was bobbed in a way that both boys and girls could wear and get away with. And I hated it.

I had always been a very girly girl. Wearing my hair as long as possible, tying it up in bows, wearing dresses and skirts, and the sparkliest shoes I could find. So when I wore shorts and a regular old tee-shirt for the first time it was uncomfortable. The shorts rode up my butt crack and the tee-shirt rubbed me all wrong. But I put up with it because I finally got attention from my parents.

And for a whole week I was happy because it was me, me, me... Not Sam. And that's why, that's when it happened. That damn wish I had forgotten about came true and as Mom and Dad were looking at me and not my brother a car hit him.  
And he died because of me.

I was so horrified by it that I tried to wear a dress to his funeral, to go back to my comfortable skirts and dresses and pretty things Mom and Dad had ignored me in. But they wouldn't let me because of the chance of my grandparents showing up.  
Because they wanted to fix what was broken in there eyes. To make sure they still had at least one son.

Not a _daughter_.

And so it went on. I found more comfortable boyish clothes, when I got a little older I began wrapping my chest, and I pretended to be male for them.

No for my grandparents, who I did meet at the funeral by this point. I did it for those horrible old crazy people that had convinced my parents that life wouldn't move on if they didn't have a son.

So now I have to lie everyday of my life in order to pay for that wish. To pay for the wrongs caused by me and by my grandparents who hadn't even physically been there to begin with. And it scares me.

What if I lose my friends I had worked so hard to make because they found out I was a girl? What if I lost their trust again? What if they found out and my parents began ignoring me again? What if this became the cause of my future loneliness that would last forever?

These were some of my newest and worst fears.

And they just won't go away when all I want...

All I've ever wanted...

Was for someone to _love_ me...

Was for someone to say they _cared_ about me...

Was for someone to _protect_ me no matter what...

Is to have a **_life_** with another person by my side...

But life is never, ever, about _me..._

* * *

**So what do you think? I will try to update soon, I really hope you enjoyed this first part enough to keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Yay! A new chapter is here! XD, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I call as I take off my shoes at the door. I had just walked home from an exhausting day of school and was looking forward to resting in my room for a while since today nobody had any plans to go to the digital world for once.

"Oh, how was school today Ken?" I hear my mother ask from the kitchen.

"Uh, good I think. I managed to bring my math scores back up. The only class I still need to work on bringing my score back up in is biology I think." I tell her as I pass the kitchen so I can get to the hallway that leads to my room.

"That's good, your father will be pleased. So will your grandfather, he was starting to get suspicious of you when you ran away and your scores dropped when you got home." She says.

I keep walking, shut the door behind me when I get in my room while pressing my back to the cool wood, and slide down it. I don't want to hear about my grandfather or my father for that matter when it comes to my school work. And being reminded of when I ran away, I really didn't want to hear about that again.

I close my eyes and sigh as I lay my head against the door, shuddering a it as I do so.  
After all the mushy second chance crap between my parents and I had passed things had been alright for a couple weeks, but when I started having trouble getting my head out of the clouds and my grades dropped there had been trouble. Grandfather called, and while I don't know what he said exactly I could take a pretty good guess. Then Dad got mad at me and beat me cause my grades weren't going back to the way they were and that was making my grandparents worry. I had to cancel my plans with Davis, TK, and Kari for the following night so I could study and recover a bit. And yet somehow, even after that I didn't think of it as him blowing his second chance with me. I don't know why though...

I mean Minomon had been so panicked when it happened he almost showed himself to my parents and I was terrified he would be injured by my father. And I don't think I could bear it if my digimon got hurt, especially after all I had don't to him as the digimon emperor, well I guess it would actually be empress technically, but since no one but my parents and my digimon knew I was a girl I guess it doesn't really matter what I was called. A monster is a monster.

"Ken?" Minomon asks as he floats down to me from the bed. He looks like he had just woken up. "Are you alright? You weren't beaten up again were you?" he asks concerned.  
I chuckle lightly.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just tired from long day." I tell him and he nods.

Minomon smiles and I smile back.

"Well then, why don't you take a nap? I just took one, but if you want me to lay with you I can." The In-training digimon says sweetly.

"That sounds nice actually." I say standing up slowly and plucking the tiny digimon from the air to cradle in my arms.

I walk over to my bed and set my digimon on it before taking off my school uniform and folding it neatly so I can wear it again tomorrow. Then swap my wrappings for an oversized sleep shirt and crawl under the covers.

Minomon cuddles up to my side and sighs happily.

It's quiet for a few minutes and I've almost drifted off when I hear my D-terminal beep.

Both Minomon and I groan. I get up again and grab the devise.

"Who is it from?" Minomon asks clearly as annoyed as I am.

"Davis, he wants to know if we want to have lunch with everyone in the digital world tomorrow." I reply.

"But isn't tomorrow a school day?" Minomon asks confused.

"Well yes, but it's a half day. I can't remember why we get half the day off, but anyway, everyone will be out of school by lunch." I say thinking about it and remember how stupid I thought it was when I first heard about tomorrows half day.

"Oh ok! So are you going?" Minomon asks.

"You mean are we going? I don't know, maybe." I tell him as I stare at the devise and try to determine how to reply to Davis.

"Well I don't see a reason why we couldn't go." He says.

"Well there's the fact my parents, well my father at least, don't really approve of me having friends in the first place due to the risk of them finding out I'm a girl. If word got out I was a girl there's the chance of my grandparents finding out and then I'll be in a ton of trouble." I tell my partner.

He huffs.

"You know I still don't see what the big deal with your grandparents is. If you ask me it's mean what there doing and kinda stupid. And your friends won't care that much if they find out your a girl, at least not enough to go and tell everyone they know."

"Yeah, but I'd still rather not chance anything by telling them. I'll just play the part of a boy like I have been, I really don't mind. At least not anymore..." I trail off as I start to think of my self as a little girl in my cute little dresses and sparkly shoes and poor attempts at using Mom's make-up.

There's an awkward silence between us for a moment.

"_Sooo_, uh, what are you going to tell Davis?" Minomon asks.

I sigh as I begin typing.

"Mom and Dad don't know tomorrow's half day so I'll just bring you with me and we can meet everyone as soon as school gets out. Hopefully nobody tells my parents about this or I could be in trouble later for it." I mumble the last part to myself.

Minomon jumps up and down happily on the bed.

"Yay! Yay! We get to see the others! I can't wait!" He cheers.

I chuckle and set the D-terminal down before crawling back in the bed.

"Yeah, I'm excited to. Now let's take that nap." I say with a yawn.

Minomon nods.

"Okay." He says and snuggles up to my side again. "I'll wake you up when your mom calls for dinner."

"Thanks." I say as I finally fall asleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a good day... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I was having trouble sleeping last night and wrote this for you! Enjoy this late night chapter!**

* * *

'Finally!' I think as the bell rings at noon signaling the end of our half day at school. I lean back in my chair and stretch before I stand and jog out of the classroom.

When I get out side in a place where no one can see I unzip my backpack and Minomon jumps out dramatically gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh Ken! Are you sure you're not a boy? Cause your backpack _stinks_!" Minomon complains as I begging setting up my laptop in one of the bushes so hopefully no one will see it and take it while we're in the digital world.

I chuckle.

"I'm about ninety-nine percent sure." I say playfully as I finally get a connection on the laptop.

He laughs to.

"Well, I'm kinda betting on that one percent. I thought I was gonna die in there, I could hardly breathe!" My digimon says as he puts one of his stubby little arms to his forehead pretending to faint.

"Haha, very funny. You should become an actor, you know that?" I say sarcastically as I pull out my digivice.

Minomon jumps on my shoulder.

"Really?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Really, you are something else..." I tell him as I open the gate and it sucks us in.

* * *

The next thing we know we're in the forest in the digital world and can hear the laughter of our friends nearby.

"Well at least we know what direction their in." Wormmon, who had digivolved on the trip here, says jumping down from my shoulder and looking in the direction of the laughter.

"Yep. Good thing their so loud, otherwise I might have wondered if I had sent up to the right spot." I laugh as I start walking. It only takes us a minute to find the clearing where our friends are joking around and setting up lunch.

Davis sees us first.

"Hey! Ken, Wormmon! Come on over here, we were just getting started!" He shouts as if we were a mile away.

I shake my head and walk towards the others with my hands in my pockets... And then I notice something.

All the boys are shirtless and dripping wet.

I blush and notice the clear lake behind them and figure they must have been swimming. And as much as I hate to admit it, every single one of them, minus Cody who's younger, look very very hot.

Beside me Wormmon seems to be having a fit to try to keep from laughing, most likely due to him noticing the color of my face and being the only one to know why.

"Are you alright Ken? Your face is red." Kari says.

Wormmon burst out laughing now causing everyone to look at him.

"Uh Ken? Are you and Wormmon both sick or something? Why is he laughing?" Davis asks coming closer, I have to take a step back and look away from his shirtless dripping wet tan body.

"N-no. Uh we're both fine. I had to take him to school with me and put him in my back pack if I wanted to get us both here on time so well..." I start twisting my hand around in front of me looking for words. God, why did most of my new friends have to be hot boys?  
Lucky for me the others seem to get some kind of story in their heads from what I just told them and nod.

"Oh ok. I get it, we've all had problems trying to hide our digimon from other people for similar reason. I can only imagine what you when through." Kari says setting out plates on the blanket they had set up.

I nod and sigh in relief. Thank you Kari for filling in those odd blanks.

When it seems like everyone has looked away I move to sit down on the blanket and look to see who all is there.

Let's see, there's Kari, Yolie, Cody, TK, Davis, Matt, Tai, and all their digimon. The girls were setting the food and stuff up with their digimon while all the boys and their digimon were playing in the water. Shirtless.

My face heats up again and Wormmon chuckles again before moving to join the boys. I can't help but notice all the little things that make every boy there, minus Cody, look so ver attractive and I know I have to do something to take my mind off of it before I lose it.

So I move to help the girls set stuff up and ignore Davis' call to join the boys in the water.

The girls seem pleased by my help and begin asking me to do more and more, much to my pleasure since it really is helping me take my mind off the hot boys behind me.

"Ken, did you here me?" I hear Davis' voice dangerously close to my ear the same time his wet hand clamps down on my shoulder. I squeak in surprise and turn to look at him.  
Big mistake.

He's only wearing a pair of swimming trunks that seem to be sagging way to low to be comfortable. His face is only inches from mine and his tan skin is dripping wet.

My jaw drops and I'm sure I'm cherry red by now and he notices.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod dumbly.

"Uh huh. Uh yeah I heard you. Sorry, but I just don't feel like swimming right now. Maybe later?" I manage to get out.

He studies my face for another second before shrugging and walking back to the boys.  
I notice Wormmon had seen everything and is laughing his butt off near the edge. I'll have to talk to him about that later, cause that was sooooo not funny.

I go back to helping the girls set stuff up and soon everything is ready.

"Alright boys! Food's ready!" Yolie calls.

Everyone comes rushing over in a second and, with the exception of Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Gotomon, all the digimon start eating right away followed shortly by the human boys.

Hawkmon, Wormmon, Gotomon, the girls, and I start eating a few seconds after we get over our shock at the boys and other digimons poor manners and at a much slower pace.

"Slow down Tai, you might choke." Kari says with a sigh.

Tai's face turns a little pink and everyone laughs.

"_Kariiii_..." He whines making everyone laugh harder. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is." TK laughs.

"Dude I can't believe you let your little sister embarrass you like that!" Matt says trying to hide his grin behind his half eaten sandwich and hand.

"I did not!" Tai protests.

"Did to, your face turned pink!" Davis shoots back.

"Did not!"

"Did to!" Matt and TK both shout back.

"Did not!"

This continues for about ten minutes between the boys while the rest of us keep eating.

"So, uh, why aren't Joe, Sora, and Izzy here?" I eventually ask. I know Mimi is in America and the gate there is closed so I don't bother asking about her.

Matt looks at me as if shocked I remember the older Digidestineds names despite only meeting Joe and Sora each once before. I actually managed to make good friends with Izzy so knowing his name shouldn't be a surprise.

"Well Sora had to help her mother in their flower shop today. Izzy had some kind of meeting for school. And Joe has a big test again." He tells me and goes back to eating with the other boys. The girls, the digimon, and I had all finished eating while they were arguing.

"Well I think I'm ready for a dip in the water!" Yolie says as she takes off her shirt and shorts to reveal her black one piece bathing suit.

"Same here!" Kari says, now only in her pink bikini.

They both start running toward the water with the digimon.

"Hey Ken! Your done eating to right? You should come join us!" Veemon calls from Wormmons side.

"Well I would, but aren't you so post to wait half an hour before swimming after eating?" I ask.

The blue digimon snorts and mine tries to hide a laugh.

"Older people just tell that to little kids to keep them out of the water for a while so they can relax a bit." TK says beside me.

"Yeah! What TK said!" Patamon shouts from the edge of the water.

"Well, uh, I didn't bring a bathing suit!" I say quickly.

"So? Just swim in your boxers. Nobody here will care." Matt says and I suddenly notice he himself is only in a pair of red silk boxers. My face turns a similar shade of red.

"That is unless you wear briefs or nothing at all." Davis says with a grin.

"What! No, i-it's not like that! Not at all!" I shout, my face getting redder by the second.

"Then what's the problem? Mr. Prodigy-I-Can-Do-Anything-And-Everything can't swim?" TK mocks.

"Well uh..." I trail off. That wasn't really the reason I was thinking, but it actually is true. I never learns to swim because that's one of the few activities that could reveal my gender according to my parents.

"No way! Seriously? You can't swim?" Davis laughs.

"H-hey! Cut it out. And no. I can't, I never learned how." I mutter.

"Well I guess we're going to have to teach you! Some other time of course, when you won't get cramps and have a proper swim suite." TK says, half mocking.

I look away from him. My face is probably starting to turn _purple_ from embarrassment by now.

"Uh, does anyone know what time it is. I don't want to stay to long in case my parents start wondering where I am." I say trying to change the subject.

TK checks his watch.

"Uh, it's three-thirty. Wow, time sure does fly in the digital world!" he says and I stand quickly. Typically I'm home from a normal school day by four and it takes me a half hour to get home at minimum.

"Wormmon! Come on! We gotta go!" I call and look at every one else. "Uh thanks for inviting me, but I need to be home by four."

"Oh, well thanks for coming." Tai says. Everyone else nods.

"Wait a second. I have a car in the real world, stay a little longer. I can give you a ride home afterward." Matt says. "I have to drop TK off with someone anyway before band practice since mom will be home late and it wouldn't be a good idea to leave him there by him self."

This earns Matt a 'Hey!' from his brother and he laughs at some joke I clearly don't know about.

"Oh, thank you. But I don't want to be any trouble." I tell the blond.

"It's not a problem at all." Matt says.

"Hey, why don't I come over to. We can do a guys night or something!" Davis says.

"Hey, that sounds awesome!" TK says.

Oh crap, how do I get out of this one.

"Well uh.."

"Yeah, I can give you a ride to. It could be a new Digidestined bonding experience or something since I know you three don't get along the best may the time." Matt says with a nod.

Gee, thanks Matt. There is now no way I can get out of this.

"Alright! So you said four right? We can still hang out for another fifteen minutes then!" Davis says and runs toward the water.

I sigh. Great. Boys over at my place, I have to keep my secret, and I might be late now even with the car. Dad will be _Sooo_ happy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So school started back up this week, meaning updates will be slower than before. Sorry for the wait, and enjoy!**

* * *

I got home twenty minutes late with Davis and TK following close behind me even with Matt's driving. The our digimon all hid in our back packs in their in-training forms so my parents wouldn't see and freak out, with the exception of Patamon who was a rookie all the time and would have to fly up to my bedroom window to come inside.

I knew from the moment I saw my dads face when I came in the door with my friends that he was not happy, even with that 'friendly' smile on his face. No he was pissed, and I could tell that just by looking in his eyes.

It's where you had to look to see his real emotions when other people are around. He did have to keep up a good image in front of other people after all, in front of the people who didn't know our family's dirty little secret.

"Ah so I see Ken was just out with his friends, that's good. We were getting a bit worried, after Kens disappearing act a couple months ago it's hard not to as his parent." My fathers said, a smile still on his face.

A chill went down my spine.

When Davis and TK where gone I was gonna get it big time.

"Yep, we met up after school and decided to have a guys night tonight!" Davis said.

My father was going to kill me.

"Is that so? Well then I don't want to bother you anymore than I have to..." his eyes bore into mine for a spilt second. "You should all just run along and have fun. Kens mother or I will call you when dinners ready."

"Alright! Ken, which way to your room?" Davis asked already part way down the hall with a sighing TK right behind him.

I started to follow to but my father put his hand on my shoulder to freeze me in place. It only lasted a few seconds, but he squeezed and it hurt! Then he took his hand away and walked slowly into the kitchen to help Mom with dinner.

I had to wait a moment before my brain caught up with everything and I could move again. I moved slowly at first, but then sped up to get to TK and Davis before they started to wonder what was taking me so long to get to my own room.

I felt Minomon shift a bit in my back pack.

"You alright Ken?" He asked through the fabric, worried.

"Uh huh." I told him as I reached my room. TK and Davis were already inside chatting on the floor with there digimon next to them.

They looked up at me when I clicked the door shut.

"Hey Ken, how 'bout we play cards or something?" Davis asked at the same time Patamon and TK both said,

"You alright Ken, you look pale."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. There's a deck of cards in my desk drawer." I told them quickly and walked over to my desk to get the cards.

"Is go-fish alright?" TK asks.

The digimon, Davis, and I all nod and I start to shuffle the cards.

We play until my parents call us for dinner. My father stares at me the whole time we eat and my Mother seems to be off in her own world for the moment. Davis and TK slip food under the table every few minutes for the digimon while talking with each other and myself about various things.

When my parents finish eating they put their own dishes away and smile at me and my friends the same way as they did when we first walked in.

"We got a call from Kens grandparents today..." my father starts and I freeze up a little. Was I in trouble? Did my grandparents put some other ridiculous thing in my parents head that I would have to follow? "Their going to be flying out of the country for a while. A vacation of some sort. So they want to stop by Sam's grave to say goodbye to him before they go. We're going to meet them at the grave and then take them to the air port, so we'll be gone a couple hours. Will you boys be alright on your own?"

"Huh, oh yeah! We'll be fine, right guys?" Davis says before any TK or I could even think.  
"Right. Oh and thanks for having us over." TK says as I just nod slightly.

My mother smiles and says its not a problem as my father gives me one last look before they both walk out the door.

"Sweet! Guys night with no adults!" Davis cheers as he downs the rest of his meal. TK rolls his eyes and I sigh as our digimon come out from under the table to get full plates of food.

"So, after dinner what should we do?" Patamon asks as he fills his plate with way more food than it can hold.

"A movie maybe? How about a classic like Romeo and Juliet?" Minomon suggests.

"No way! If we watch a movie it should be something with action or something scary like Jaws!" Demiveemon argues.

"Uh Demiveemon Jaws isn't scary. Though it is a better suggestion than Romeo and Juliet." Davis says.

I finish eating and begin cleaning up at the others argue of movies and what to do next.  
Though I have to admit, Minomons suggestion was defiantly my favorite.

In the end it was decided by the boys and their digimon that we watch some scary movie that I can't, nor do I want to, remember the name of. The boys and their digimon were fine for most of the movie, only jumping a little once or twice, while Minomon and I screamed every other minute while clutching each other for dear life.

My poor digimon and I were so scared by the whole thing we didn't even know it was over until Davis and TK took out the disk and started laughing about it.

"What is wrong with you! That was terrifying!" I hiccuped as tears roll down my eyes from fear.

"Y-yeah, what Ken said..." Minomon stuttered still clutching onto me in fear.  
Davis snorted.

"Oh please. That wasn't scary at all! Come on quit being such a girl and let's do something else!" He said and turned to go back to my room with Demiveemon by his side.

TK and Patamon are a little nicer about it at least. TK puts a hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye as Patamon pries Minomon off me.

"Hey you alright? Maybe we should have watched something else, that movie was a little scary." He asks.

"I'm fine, I think... We should go make sure Davis doesn't do anything stupid." I hiccup and stand. TK nods and picks up our digimon before walking with me back to my room.

"So, Ken, how are things going between you and Yolie?" TK asks with a grin on on his face.

My tears and fear cause by that movie momentarily forgotten, I look at TK slightly confused.

"Uh, good I guess... I mean she's a good friend. Why?"

He snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes.

"Your clueless when it comes to girls aren't you? Yolie clearly likes you as more than a friend, you should ask her out." He says.

My face turns a hundred-fifty-three different shades of red.

"W-What? But I like just being friends with her! I mean she's nice and all but..." I start to ramble when TK laughs and starts nodding suddenly.

"Oh, I get it! Not your type right?"

"Uh, Yeah! That's it!" I say quickly. Well it's partly true, I'm a straight girl so Yolie isn't my type just due to the fact she's a girl as well. Of course if I really was a guy like a pretend to be I might have actually understood what TK had said in the first place and gone out with her like he said.

"So, what is your type?" TK asks. Minomon in his arms has finally calmed down and suddenly bursts out laughing. TK looks at my partner confused for a second before his eyes widen. "Wait a second! Is he laughing at my question because..." TK looks at me and whispers, "Are you gay?" before quickly adding a little louder, "Not that I care either way if you are!"

At this I have to laugh a little.

"Don't worry, no I'm not gay. I am perfectly straight." I tell him.

He sighs.

"Oh ok. Any way, what is your type?" he asks again, a little less red now.

I think for a moment about earlier today when all the digidestened boys were swimming and shirtless and try to think about what I liked best about each of them.

"Well, I like nice people, but not to nice. Like they would be able to stand up for themselves and other if they needed to. Not to cocky and not to over confident, not that I wouldn't want them to be confident but... Well I think you get the idea." I pause a second. "That's all I can think of off the top of my head."

"You do know you more or less just described Kari perfectly and if Davis hears you he may kill you." TK says.

"I don't like her like that though. She's just a friend."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, I just can't see her as more than a friend you know?"

He nods and I notice for the first time that we had only taken about three steps away from the living room and TV when we start walking again.

"Yeah I get it. To me Kari is like a sister. I've known her forever, and there was a point in time when I liked her a little more than that, but she's just a very close friend to me."

"Guys! What's taking so long? Are Ken and Minomon still crying like girls?" Davis shouts from my room.

I sigh.

"We're coming!" TK shouts back and turns to me, handing me my digimon. "Would you mind waiting here a second. I mean I know it's your house and he's in your room, but I'd like to have a word with Davis alone."

I nod and TK walks into the room with Patamon and shuts the door... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, new chapter! And as always, Enjoy.**

* * *

I can't make out any words spoken in my room between the two boys despite their shouting and screaming at each other and about ten minutes into the shouting match I hear loud thuds and crashes. I want to go in and stop the fight I'm sure is happening between the two, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure what their fighting over and I don't know if I can do anything any way. I might just make it worse if I enter now.

"What are they doing in there?" Minomon asks in my arms.

"Fighting." I say because I can't come up with a better, or longer, response.

* * *

It takes nearly an hour for the sounds of fighting to stop completely. By this point, with nothing else to do, Minomon and I had cleaned the rest of our home so there wasn't a speck of dust in sight.

"Think we can go in now?" Minomon asks. "I mean do you think it's safe?"  
I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. They could just be catching their breath for all I know. We should wait for one of them to come out and give the all clear."

Ten minutes go by before TK comes out of my room. His clothes are a little more wrinkled and he has a bruise on his cheek, but seems otherwise unharmed.

"It's safe to come back in now. And don't worry, we put everything back to the way it was before and nothing is broken except maybe Davis' pride." He tells me.

I mod and follow him back to my room, and true to his word my stuff seems to be unharmed.

Davis is siting on the floor with bruised arms crossed over his chest. He also has a black eye, bloody lip and nose, and possibly a sprained ankle.

Patamon and Demiveemon are sitting on my desk talking quietly to each other, both seem unharmed.

"So I take it TK won?" Minomon says, earning a glare from the boy.  
TK chuckled.

"So what were you fighting about anyway?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. It's all been taken care of." TK tells me calmly.  
Davis ignores us and decides to pick at a loose string on his shirt instead.

I can see I'm not going to get a real answer from either of the boys right now so I decide to let the matter drop for the moment. I'll just have to ask their digimon later, the digimon are easier to bribe with food.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know. Cards again?" TK says.

"So long as its not go-fish again." Davis mumbles.

"You only say that 'cause you lost." Demiveemon pipes up.

"Ah can it!" Davis tells his partner and returns to pouting.

TK snorts.

"Now who's acting like a girl?" He says as he rolls his eyes. Davis jumps to his feet.  
"You wanna say that again, TS?" He growls. Minomon and I take a step back and TK steps protectively in front of us.

"I said now who's acting like a girl." TK repeats.

Davis runs up to punch him, but due to his previous injuries was slowed so TK caught his fist.

"Guys, this was so post to be a fun guys night remember?" I say quietly.

They ignore me and keep fighting. Davis tries to kick TK, but TK pushes him to the floor first only for Davis to knock TK's feet out from under him.

They roll around on the floor for a couple of minutes before getting to their feet and trying to tackle each other and pin the other down.

Demiveemon seems to be trying to decide if he should cheer for his partner or not from his seat, while Patamon just sighs before looking over at me as if forgetting I was here with Minomon in my arms. Patamon flys up to me and lands on my shoulder.

"There's no way to break them up. You should wait outside, watch some TV or something. And while I know you've seem and done some pretty bad things, between the way and intensity these two fight and the fact that both are your friends and are fighting, I don't think that this is something anyone, any _girl_, should have to watch." He whispers just loud enough for Minomon and I to hear. We both look at him shocked and a little scared.

If Patamon knew then did TK know to?

Who else knew?

How did they find out?

When as whisper these questions back to Patamon he laughs.

"Oh, we'll TK has no clue, most of the other humans don't either. But Matt and Kari suspect and I over heard what they said. Matt has been to some parties with his band that involved someone cross dressing so over time he's gotten better at picking out cross dressers and people's real genders. And Kari just had a feeling, that's all she said. As for the digimon, we have heightened senses so after so long around humans it gets easier to tell a boy from a girl no matter what. So Gatomon, Hawkmon, and I all know. Demiveemon, Armadillomon, Agumon, and Gabumon all suspect. But don't worry, unless you give the word no one's gonna tell." He tells me.

I calm down slightly. My parents don't even know about digimon and if the digimon are the only ones who really know then I'll be alright. And Matt and Kari only suspect I'm a girl, they have no proof. So long as they don't have proof and don't really know I'll be ok, not to mention I have Patamon's word no one who knows or suspects will tell anyway.  
I let out a breath.

"So, anyway, like I said. You should wait outside the room 'till there done." Patamon says.

I nod and walk out with Minomon.

"I think you should tell Matt and Kari. Or at least Kari." Minomon says suddenly making me jump.

"Minomon, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"I think you should tell them. They already suspect any way and their your friends. They won't think any differently of you and both are really nice, and come paired to the others their calm. You could explain to them that they can't tell anyone else and I'm sure they won't like Patamon said. And if they know, then they can be people, humans, that you can talk to about it. You know your parents are no help, especially when you have problems, and I can only do and help so much being a digimon. And a male digimon at that. Matt and Kari are both human, and Kari is another girl so they could relate to you better when you need someone to really talk to about various problems and need help." Minomon explains.

I nod and sigh.

"Well maybe. I'll have to think about it." I tell him.

I probably will tell them, as much as I hate to admit it. Because Minomon has some very good points that I just can't ignore.

Minomon nods happily and looks at the closed door to my room.

"So how long do you think they'll fight this time?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Who knows..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. Three day weekend and a new chapter, how awesome is that? And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

Patamon and Demiveemon come out of the room thirty minutes later to tell Minomon and I that the fight is over and the boys are cleaning up.

"What have they been fighting over any way?" Minomon asks.

"And why has Davis been in such a bad mood lately?" I ask.

The two digimon in front of us glance at each other for a moment before looking back at Minomon and I.

"Well, uh, you." Demiveemon says.

I blink.

"Huh?"

"They were fighting over you, Ken." Patamon repeats.

Fighting over me? But why? What did I do? Was it... Oh no...

My eyes start to fill with tears.

"Oh god was it... Are they fighting because... Because I was the digimon emp-" my voice catches and I choke on my own words. Minomon is rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down and the two digimon I'm front of me widen their eyes and shake their heads quickly as I have to sit down.

"Oh no. No, it's not because of that, Ken. I promise it's not." Patamon tells me.

"It's 'cause of something else!" Demiveemon adds.

"Then what? Why are they fighting over me? Did I do something bad?" I cry.

"It's because they both like you." Demiveemon says.

"Like her how?" Minomon asks defensively.

"It's kinda a long story." Demiveemon says and looks at Patamon.

"You know how Davis has been crushing of Kari for a while?" Patamon asks.

I nod and he continues.

"Well TK liked Kari that way to up until recently when he figured out that he liked Kari as more of a sister or really close friend and he and Davis started getting into more and more fights. Davis would say something and TK would get mad like a brother would when he thinks someone is insulting his sister and TK would knock some sense into him. After a while this slowed and almost stopped."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Well when you came around TK didn't want you in the group because he was afraid of what you might do to Kari after the whole Emperor thing so he and Davis started fighting again over that. Then when you joined the group and TK calmed down the fighting slowed and nearly stopped again. But..." Patamon trailed off dramatically and Demiveemon started up.

"Davis started to like you more and more as time passed. From what he had told me he discover he was bisexual about two years ago, but had never been with a boy before and because of that never had a reason to tell his parents. So after a while he started to become attracted to you, and when he finally noticed he started becoming more of a jerk to you, and everyone really. I think it has something to do with the fact he doesn't want to admit to his parents he's bisexual."

Demiveemon looks at Patamon who that starts talking again.

"When TK found out about this he got really up set because that had just come to some kind of agreement over the Kari issue and then Davis just decided he wanted you instead. What made TK more upset was that by the time he found out he had feelings for you because he had finally gotten to know you better. It was the Kari issue all over again."

"So they both have feelings for Ken?" Minomon asks. There's an odd protective sort of glint in his eye that worries me a little.

"Yep. And there's more to it. Another big reason TK is upset by Davis so much is he's bisexual to and had no problem coming out, even though he's never had a boyfriend either and could have passed as straight. TK was understanding of why Davis hasn't come out because he knows some people just need time and aren't the same as him. But when Davis starting using words like girl as insults toward his friends, that really set TK over the edge." Patamon says, sounding a bit more like he's finally finished.

So both boys are bi... Meaning they don't care what gender I am. Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about, they won't mind so much, or shouldn't mind, if I ever tell them I'm really a girl.

"Uh Ken?" Demiveemon asks in a very shy why that is extremely unlike him.  
"Yeah?" I say as I'm pulled back from my thoughts.

"Is it true, I mean I don't care and won't tell if it is... But are you a girl? My senses are still developing so I can't be sure just based off of that, but you just... I don' know, give off a different... Vibe than the other guys do." The little blue digimon asks.

Patamon had sort of explained this earlier. Some of the digimon already know and the ones who don't are suspicious because of their senses.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Yes, I am. But please don't tell anyone."

Demiveemon looks at me.

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

I promise I won't tell anyone, like I said, but why do you hide your gender?"

I look away.

"That's... Privet. For another time." I tell him after a moment.

He touches my leg with his little paws and I look back at him.

"I understand. Thank you for at least telling me you're a girl though. And if you ever need to talk, I might not have great advise but I can listen."

I feel tears in my eyes again as I reach down and pick up Demiveemon and hug him.

"Thank you." I sob softly as I cuddle both Demiveemon and Minomon closer to me. Patamon flys up and I pull him in to hug to. "Thank you all." I say again.

"Of course, Ken. We're all your friends." Patamon says.

"And we'll always be there for you." Minomon says.

All three snuggle closer to me and comfort me as I cry.

And thats how the boys find us when they come out of my room again... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people, I finally found time to publish a new chapter (I had it written for almost a week, but had next to no time with my iPad to actually put it up, sorry). Anyway, it's shorter but is a big part of the story and as always, Enjoy. Oh and I wanted to ask, how would you feel if I wrote a story for the forth season of digimon (Digimon Frontier) when I'm done with this story? It would most likely be a Fem Takuya story. Leave any opinions or suggestions in your reviews, thank you.**

* * *

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble with their fighting, TK and Davis made peace with everyone quickly and left with their digimon shortly after coming out of my room. I walked with them as far as the door as we said goodbye and shut it behind them before I went to my room, pleased to find it in better condition than it was in when those two came over in the first place.

Looking at the clock I see it's near midnight and decide to get ready for bed.

Minomon closes his eyes and turns away as I take off my day clothes and wrapping to put on my pjs. I pull out one of the few 'girly' pieces of clothing I'm still allowed to wear, not including my panties, a black nightgown that stopped about three inches below my bottom with a single thin strap that goes over the right shoulder and inch-wide hot-pink lace trim on the bottom and top with the top lace barely covering my barely B-cup sized breasts. The material was soft, though I had no clue what it was, and slightly stretchy so it clung to every curve of my bod, but wasn't uncomfortable. To put it simply, it was down right sexy.

Of course I had other more simple nightgowns, but most were either in the wash, were thick and make me to hot at night, or I was a little embarrassed to wear due to them having ducky or frogy little kiddy patterns on them despite the fact no one but Minomon and possibly my parents seeing me in them.

When I was finished changing told Minomon to shut off the lights so we could go to bed, and prayed that my parents wouldn't get home until late tomorrow or would be to tired to even remember I brought the boys home when they returned.

* * *

"KEN! KEEEENNNN!" Minomon cries over me at ten o'clock the next morning, relieved I'm alive.

My mother was out with some friends she had run into on the way home when it started, and still was. My father got home at about five and stormed straight into my room while I was still sleeping.

The beating was bad, worse than anything I've ever experienced before. And the scolding was worse. As soon as I was awake and aware enough to know what was happening I told Minomon to hide until it was over and not interfere, and that he could help patch me up when it was over.

My father finally stopped beating me at nine fifty-eight, or at least I thing that's what the clock said. My head is still spinning a bit and my ears are ringing.

"M-Min-o-Minomon..." I wheeze. He suddenly remembers that he needs to patch me up now and dives for the first-aid kit under my bed.

'_This is to much.'_ I think. _'The digimon were right, I need to feel someone.'_

"Minom... D-termin..." I wheeze to my partner who is washing blood from my forehead.

He nods, understanding my broken voice from far to many times similar to this before, and gets the device requested.

"Tnks..." I try to say as I take it with shaking fingers, most of which are probably broken.  
Minomon keeps crying as he works on cleaning and bandaging my broken body, and there isn't anything I can do to clam him. I can't ever really talk to him properly right now!

So I try to keep my whines of pain to a minimum as I type a quick message to Kari and Matt. I still don't want people to know, not really. But the suspect anyway and I do need someone to talk to right now.

* * *

It takes me two hours to write with my shaking hands, but finally I send the message that I know will change my life forever.

'_Please don't tell anyone else, Matt and Kari. Patamon told me you suspect I'm a girl, and your right I am. I can't explain everything right now in this message, but I need you two to know. Meet me tomorrow in the digital world by the lake and I'll explain everything, don't let anyone else know about this. I'll send you the exact time in the morning when I'm thinking more clearly. -Ken'_

* * *

**_Ok so there will be a flashback later on going into more detail with what Ken's dad did to her. Thanks for reading, and be ready for the next intense chapter of Trespassing!_**


End file.
